<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comeback Home by kocheng_humu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480496">Comeback Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu'>kocheng_humu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, freak-youngjo, uglies pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, human divided into pretties and uglies. The pretty one will live in utopian world while uglies live in post-apocalypse world and have to struggle for their lives everyday.</p><p>Hwanwoong is a pretty who curious about other world and try to get his freedom. Met with a kind-hearted freak, called Youngjo.</p><p>Both of them from two different world who fallin love for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn &amp; Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comeback Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(i)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, citizens of Autodale! Alywas remember. You are pretty. Your neighbours, friends and family are also pretty. But sadly, not everyone is pretty. Some are ugly… We, here at Autodale, do not want "uglies."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(ii)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sejak belia Hwanwoong sering bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah dunia di luar <em>tempat tinggalnya?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Di sini—di Autodale. Hanya ada keteraturan. Ketepatan. Segalanya telah dibuat dan diatur dengan sedemikian rupa. Segalanya harus sempurna. Semua harus cantik dan serupa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Setiap rumah selalu diisi oleh sepasang Ayah yang rajin dan Ibu yang penyayang. Setiap rumah memiliki anak-anak yang apabila telah sampai pada usia delapan belas, maka anak-anak itu telah dianggap dewasa dan mulai membangun keluarganya sendiri. Setiap rumah memiliki halaman dan taman berbunga yang asri. Setiap rumah hanya memiliki satu mobil pribadi.</p><p> </p><p>Setiap orang haruslah bangun pada pukul enam. Setiap orang harus kembali ke rumah untuk makan malam pada pukul delapan. Jam tidur untuk anak selalu tepat pada pukul sembilan. Sementara pada jam sepuluh, para <em>guardian</em> akan berpatroli ke setiap rumah setiap hari setiap malam. Patroli rutin untuk mencatat setiap laporan</p><p> </p><p>Di sini—di Autodale. Hanya ada kesempurnaan, keteraturan, dan semua orang haruslah cantik. <em>They are all should be preeties. </em>Mereka yang cantik, adalah mereka yang pantas untuk tinggal di Autodale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And here, at Autodale, they do not want "uglies."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mereka yang jelek. Mereka yang <em>berbeda. </em>Mereka akan segera disingkirkan untuk menjaga segalanya tetap <em>sempurna</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dan diusianya yang kedelapan belas—<em>besok. </em>Hwanwoong harusnya bersiap keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh cinta dan kasih. Untuk menikahi wanita dan membangun keluarga <em>sempurna</em> nya sendiri seperti yang diinginkan oleh pemerintah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Namun, seutuh rasionalitas dan nuraninya mati. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sebab, bukan kesempurnaan yang dia inginkan. Hwanwoong ingin kebebasan. Hwanwoong ingin mengenal apa itu dunia luar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hwanwoong ingin kabur dan menghilang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(iii)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you finished yet, Freak #009?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo mendengus. Ia ingin marah. Sungguh tidak sopan bagi seonggok besi ini menyebutnya sebagai <em>freak. </em>Namun, marah tak akan berguna sebab seperti yang barusan ia bilang; robot itu benar. <em>Youngjo adalah seorang freak. </em>Setiap manusia yang tinggal di luar Autodale disebut sebagai <em>freak; an ugly that should not live there. </em></p><p> </p><p>Autodale mungkin apa yang bisa ia sebut sebagai <em>utopia</em>. Wilayah paling aman, tentram dan nyaman. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sana dapat hidup bebas dari rasa khawatir akan radiasi sinar kosmik yang sejak berabad lalu telah menginvasi planet ini dan menghancurkan hampir 80% wilayah subur dan vegetasi di bumi.</p><p> </p><p>Di luar Autodale, bumi hanyalah segenap padang pasir gersang yang beracun, Saat siang hari, suhu lingkungan bisa mencapai 80°C. Satu-satunya kesempatan bagi mereka untuk keluar adalah saat malam hari, dimana suhu di tiap daratan bervariasi di antara 7° sampai -15° C. Bisa dibilang, tak banyak makhluk hidup yang mampu bertahan dengan perubahan suhu seekstrim ini. Youngjo adalah satu dari sekian sedikit manusia beruntung yang masih mampu bernafas dan menikmati bumi yang mulai sekarat.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, mungkin dia tidak bisa dikatakan beruntung juga. Haruskah Youngjo menyebut bahwa <em>takdirnya sial</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Robot kurang ajar.” Bisik Youngjo hampir tak terdengar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m so sorry, Mr. Freak #009. It’s my automatic program to called all human from outside the Autodale as freaks. Keep safe on the way, hope we can meet again on next week. I should go now, duty calls.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, hope I can live until next week.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yungjo menjalankan kapsul kargonya meninggalkan area dinding perbatasan Autodale. Mengangkut barang-barang hasil barter adalah pekerjaannya sebagai kurir. Ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan ini untuk menyambung hidup yang keras.</p><p> </p><p>150 km kemudian dari Autodale, Youngjo sampai di kota koloni pertama—<em>tempat tinggalnya</em>. Di luar wilayah otoritas Autodale, manusia hidup terpencar dalam bentuk koloni-koloni kecil di puing-puing gedung perkotaan yang sudah tua. Puing-puing kota tua ini dulunya adalah pusat-pusat metropolitan sebelum bumi mengalami pemanasan global besar-besaran yang mengikis seluruh lapisan ozon dan membuat radiasi sinar kosmik menghancurkan segalanya.</p><p> </p><p>Saat sedang menurunkan muatan,Youngjo terhenyak oleh suara gemerisik aneh yang muncul dari dalam kapsul kargonya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaaan, ia kemudian mendatangi sumber suara mencurigakan tersebut dan hampir terperanjat saat mendapati  sesosok makhluk yang tengah berbaring di sana.</p><p> </p><p>Jika dilihat dari seluruh morfologinya, makhluk itu jelas menyerupai manusia. Namun di saat yang sama, ia memiliki fitur-fitur unik yang tak pernah ia temukan pada manusia manapun.</p><p> </p><p>Makhluk itu tampak mungil—dengan tubuh mungkin hanya setinggi dadanya dan memiliki kulit putih mulus sehalus kain beludru. Rambutnya yang tebal berwarna pirang platina, dengan bulu mata panjang dan hidung kecil serta bibir merah delima. Memiliki kuku pendek yang bersih, dan saat makhluk itu membuka matanya. Bola matanya yang jernih dan berwarna biru mengingatkannya akan langit bumi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu seperti yang diceritakan do dalam buku.</p><p> </p><p>“Halo, siapa nama—“</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhhh!!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(iv)</p><p> </p><p>“Ini. Minumlah. Cocok untuk menghangatkan badan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menerima gelas minuman hangat yang diberikan oleh Youngjo. Dengan ragu-ragu, menyesap likuid hangat yang mengepulkan uap panas keperakan. Hwanwoong masih merasa bersalah dengan insiden barusan. Tidak seharusnya dia meneriaki Youngjo, setelah tanpa ijin telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kapsul kargonya dan menumpang di sana untuk kabur dari Autodale dan menghindari para <em>guardian. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>”So, you are citizen of Autodale, right?”</em> Youngjo menatapnya dengan bola mata membulat penuh keingintahuan. Membuat satu senyum kecil terbit dan bibir Hwanwoong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Just call me Hwanwoong, by the way. And… you? Youngjo?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Namaku Youngjo. Tapi di Autodale, aku adalah apa yang kalian sebut sebagai <em>freaks. Uglies. Outsider. Well, whatever they called us.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong memang sudah sering mendengarnya. Tentang <em>freaks—</em>para <em>outsider </em>yang tinggal diluar wilayah otoritas Autodale. <em>They called them uglies. </em>Mereka yang berbeda. Mereka yang tidak sempurna. Mereka yang jelas tidak memenuhi kriteria.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari usianya, hanya sedikit lebih tua namun lelaki itu memiliki postur tegap dan jauh lebih besar dari Hwanwoong. Ia memiliki bahu kokoh yang lebar, hampir dua kali lipat dari bahunya dengan kuku dan bibir tipis berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna gelap, hampir menyerupai sirup madu kental yang biasa Hwanwoong makan bersama pancake ketika di Autodale. Warnanya <em>golden brown</em>—dengan garis-garis hitam mengerikan di seluruh kulit tubuh sampai otot lehernya yang tebal. Perlu waktu bagi Hwanwoong untuk menyadari bahwa garis-garis hitam itu rupanya adalah pembuluh darah vena, yang tampak menonjol dengan warna hitam kebiruan. MembuatYoungjo sekilas memang tampak mengerikan—seperti namanya; <em>freaks. They are uglies. They are different.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Namun selain itu semua, Youngjo tampak <em>senormal</em> dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo kaget saat Hwanwoong meneriakinya. Youngjo tampak pemalu dan sungkan pada orang asing. Menawarkannya segelas minuman hangat ditengah udara yang hampir beku dan membiarkannya berlindung di bilik pribadinya. Youngjo tampak baik hati dan ramah walaupun mereka berbeda.</p><p> </p><p>Selama ini, Hwanwoong selalu dijejali dengan dongeng-dongeng mengerikan tentang <em>freaks</em>. Tentang bagaimana mereka liar dan menakutkan seperti monster. Mereka kejam dan tidak bersahabat.</p><p> </p><p>Sedangkan di sini, Hwanwoong melihat bagaimana Youngjo tampak kikuk berada di sekitarnya. Tidak berani menatapnya di mata dan selalu mengalihkan pandangan ketika mereka bersitatap.</p><p> </p><p>Jujur saja, sudut hati Hwanwoong terasa hangat. Ternyata, <em>freaks</em> tidak seperti yang selama ini ia kira. Jika mereka memang memiliki tampilan yang berbeda, lantas tak serta-merta membuat mereka jelek dan tak pantas untuk ada.</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong tanpa ragu menarik dagu Youngjo yang sedang duduk di lantai merendah darinya, menengadahkan wajahnya sehingga mereka bertatap mata dan Hwanwoong melihat segenap bola mata kelam Youngjo bergetar. Manik itu serupa obsidian hitam. Hwanwoong tersenyum menenangkan ketika ia berucap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Youngjo. My name is Hwanwoong, nice to meet you. Would you be my first outsider friend?”</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(v)</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi kau meninggalkan Autodale karena tidak ingin dipaksa menikah oleh pemerintah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menghela napas panjang. “Permasalahannya tidak sesederhana itu. Autodale itu—tempat yang mengerikan.” Bola mata biru sejernih samudera Hwanwoong menerawang. Menatap lurus ke depan seolah ia kembali ke kilas balik masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis seorang diri di tengah malam. Mengalami pergolakan batin paling dahsyat sebab ia merasa tak pantas untuk dilahirkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Disana, mereka mengendalikan segalanya. Ayahmu, Ibumu, tetanggamu, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hidup seperti robot. Seperti benda mati. Aku hanyalah satu diantara sekian onderdil di dalam sebuah mesin. Begitu kau dewasa, kau akan dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Menikah di usia delapan belas, bekerja, mengurus anak, terus seperti itu diawasi setiap hari tiada henti. Sampai anakmu sendiri akan berusia delapan belas lalu kau akan dibawa entah kemana. Disingkirkan seperti bidak catur yang tak berguna. Menyedihkan membayangkan bagaimana kau terkekang seumur hidup hanya untuk mengerjakan apa yang orang lain inginkan. Lalu disingkirkan ketika kau tidak diperlukan.”</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo menyaksikan wajah bersedih Hwanwong dengan nanar. Ada kepahitan yang tersimpan dalam setiap caranya menjelaskan.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi karena itu kau meninggalkan Autodale? Untuk mencari kebebasan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong tersenyum hampa sambil memeluk lebih erat kedua lututnya. Suaranya melembut karena suatu hal yang Youngjo kenal dengan persis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keraguan. Penyesalan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Youngjo tak bisa membayangkan. Terjebak dalam kondisi terkekang selama bertahun-tahun. Hidup dibawah kendali orang lain. Hanya untuk disingkirkan sewaktu-waktu apabila kau sudah tidak berguna. Youngjo merasak konyol pernah berpikir untuk mati ketika Hwanwoong telah begitu lama bertahan demi dirinya dan kebebasannya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenyataannya, ada ribuan orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk tinggal di sana. Tempat yang dijaga aman, wilayah yang bebas paparan radiasi, bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus susah payah memikirkan cara bagaimana besok kau akan mati. Kerasnya hidup tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan di luar sini.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurasa kau tidak menangkap esensi dari menjadi seorang makhluk hidup, <em>Mr. Freak</em>.” Hwanwoong terkekeh kering. Youngjo menaikkan sebelah alisnya hanya untuk mengamati Hwanwoong dengan senyum mengejeknya yang luar biasa cantik, namun sorot bola matanya yang indah dirundung oleh kepedihan mendalam.</p><p> </p><p>“Apalah arti hidup kalau kau tidak hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah begitu? <em>Life is hard. Full of struggle. But it’s yours. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo terperangah. Total kehilangan kata-kata sebab tak menyangka, bahwa si mungil cantik dihadapannya akan mengajarinya tentang hidup dan kebebasan. Tepat pada pukul 2 malam ketika suhu lingkungan membeku di angka 0°C. Namun seluruh dingin itu tak mampu menggoyahkan api yang berkobar di antara kedua bola mata biru jernih milik Hwanwoong.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mungkin, si mungil itu benar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(vi)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pukul 4 pagi, saat suhu jatuh semakin drastis di angka -4°C, Youngjo tiba-tiba membangunkan Hwanwoong. Memaksanya mengenakan pakaian paling tebal yang ia miliki yang kira-kira muat untuk postur kecil Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong yang masih setengah mengantuk berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan kesadarannya selagi berpakaian dan diseret oleh Youngjo keluar dari biliknya yang hangat.</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong otomatis menggigil saat angin beku menerpa wajahnya. Membuat Youngjo meringis tak tega dan segera menarik segenap tubuh Hwanwoong agar berjalan di dekat tubuhnya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan selagi mereka menyeret langkah menuju sebuah pintu parit besi berkarat yang menuju entah ke mana.</p><p> </p><p>“Sekarang suhu di luar sedang beku, kapsul kargoku tidak mungkin bisa digunakan sekarang. Kita akan lewat jalan bawah tanah yang jauh lebih hangat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menahan lengan Youngjo yang menarik pergelangannya. Menatap penuh tanya. “Kita akan kemana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Koloni 9, sekitar 80 km dari sini. Yang penting kita harus bergerak sejauh mungkin terlebih dahulu. Para robot <em>guardian </em>Autodale sebentar lagi akan sampai dan menangkap kita berdua.”</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo terdengar begitu cemas sehingga sudut hati Hwanwoong merasa tercubit saat melihatnya. Youngjo bukan siapa-siapa. Lantas, mengapa pemuda itu mau bersusah payah membantunya? Melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam situasi penuh bahaya. Hwanwoong tahu bahwa hidupnya setelah ini mungkin akan dipenuhi nestapa, sehingga dia tak ingin menarik siapapun ke dalam jurang penderitaannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. <em>Sungguh</em>. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut ditangkap gara-gara aku.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bagaimana kalau aku memang menginginkannya, <em>Mungil</em>? Kau bilang hidup hanya sekali, bukan? Tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk membantu orang yang perlu pertolongan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong hampir tersedak oleh panggilan asing terlalu spontan itu. “<em>M-Mungil?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo tersenyum. Dan untuk sesaat, pemuda itu tidak lagi tampak semengerikan sebelumnya. “Aku akan memanggilmu ‘mungil’ mulai sekarang. Bukankah itu terdengar cocok untukmu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-oh, terserah kau saja.” Hwanwoong mengikuti Youngjo untuk memanjat turun melalui lubang parit yang gelap dan beraroma menyengat. Campuran dari aroma lumut, lembab dan pipa yang berkarat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hati-hati licin.”</p><p> </p><p>Suara Youngjo bergema. Jari-jari tangan Hwanwoong terasa hampir mati rasa akibat dingin dari pegangan tangga besi yang membeku. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit memanjat turun, Youngjo menapak di lorong bawah tanah yang terbengkalai. Dulu, lorong ini adalah jalur stasiun kereta api dari kota metropolitan yang ada di atasnya, sebelum bencana melanda dan jalur ini kemudian ditinggalkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah!” Hwanwoong hampir terpeleset jatuh akibat sol sepatunya menginjak bagian tangga yang licin akibat es.</p><p> </p><p>Ia telah memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk mendarat dengan keras namun beberapa saat kemudian tak terjadi apapun sebab Youngjo dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Menahannya agar tak terjatuh di atas lantai batu yang berdebu.</p><p> </p><p>Tiba-tiba, Youngjo sudah ada di belakangnya dan Hwanwoong berada tepat di dalam pelukan lengan kokohnya. “Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati, tangga ini memang licin, Mungil.” Bisikan dari suara rendahnya mengalun tepat di telinga Hwanwoong. Entah sejak kapan, Youngjo juga menahan pinggangnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Sekarang, aku akan menuntunmu agar kita tidak terpisah. Di sini gelap dan orang yang baru pertama kali melalui jalur ini akan berakhir mati membusuk karena tersesat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menurut. Degupan jantungnya menggila entah mengapa hanya karena posisi Youngjo yang tadi begitu lekat dengan tubuhnya, Hwanwoong membiarkan telapak tangan lebar Youngjo menangkupnya. Napasnya tersendat, entah mengapa. Ia tanpa sadar menahan napas. Merasakan kontak dari tubuh keduanya meninggalkan jejak kehangatan di atas pori-porinya.</p><p> </p><p>“T, terima kasih. Atas segalanya. <em>Literally for everything.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong membisik agak terbata. Menerima bantuan Youngjo dengan sedikit linglung. Hwanwoong menoleh kearah Youngjo yang kemudian tersenyum menggemaskan.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(vii)</p><p> </p><p>Koloni 9 terletak di sebuah fasilitas <em>department store</em> yang terbengkalai. Bangunan yang dahulunya megah itu terbuat dari rangka baja yang kokoh sehingga cukup untuk melindungi segenap penduduk koloni 9 yang bernaung dan berlindung dari radiasi sinar kosmik ketika siang.</p><p> </p><p>Setiap sudut gedung diklaim oleh setidaknya oleh seorang penduduk koloni. Bisa kau bayangkan, betapa kumuh dan padatnya tempat itu. Rasanya pengap dan berbagai macam aroma tercampur aduk di dalam sana.</p><p> </p><p>Koloni 9 dipenuhi oleh lebih banyak <em>freaks </em>yang beragam jenisnya. Banyak yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari Youngjo dengan pembuluh darah vena menonjol di sekujur kulit mereka. Beberapa tampak jauh lebih mengerikan. Bukan hanya pembuluh darah vena, namun organ seperti mata tampak menonjol dan seperti akan keluar dari rongga bola matanya. Membuat Hwanwoong tanpa sadar menahan napas ngeri dan mau tak mau berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk penuh.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo bilang, paparan radiasi sinar kosmik membuat mereka mengalami mutasi genetik dan mengalami hal-hal mengerikan seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>Akibat tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, Hwanwoong akhirnya tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh seorang <em>freak</em> yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Hwanwoong jatuh sedikit terlontar akibat tubrukan itu. Membuat tudung mantel yang ia kenakan terlepas dan mengekspos kepalanya yang berambut pirang platina mencolok.</p><p> </p><p>Saat Hwanwoong mendongakkan wajahnya, seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hwanwoong. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefenisi yang seketika membuat Hwanwoong dengan gelagapan menutup kembali tudung kepalanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Pirang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dia tidak mungkin berasal dari sini, bukan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lihat! Matanya biru!”</p><p> </p><p>“Si kecil itu pasti <em>bajingan </em>Autodale!”</p><p> </p><p>Bisik-bisik dan gumaman menyebar secepat api menyambar bensin. Orang-orang menunjuk dan menuding Hwanwoong tepat di depan wajahnya. Hwanwoong mengkerut ketakutan. Youngjo yang melihat bahwa mereka telah terjebak dalam situasi yang berujung bahaya dengan sigap segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hwanwoong. Dengan cepat menyeretnya untuk berlari meninggalkan aula penuh sesak itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Lari, <em>mungil. </em>Cepat! Jangan sampai mereka menangkapmu!”</p><p> </p><p>Kengerian dalam hitungan detik segera menghantam Hwanwoong. Membuat seluruh darah seolah merosot jatuh ke tumit kakinya. Youngjo menyeret tangannya begitu kuat, hampir terasa menyakitkan. Namun Hwanwoong tidak sempat untuk memproses rasa sakitnya sebab adrenalinnya terpacu oleh situasi genting yang meliputinya. Terdengar suara teriakan dan geraman marah yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.</p><p> </p><p>Kegaduhan itu mengundang lebih banyak kepala yang menoleh dengan penuh rasa penasaran. <em>Freaks </em>yang mengejar mereka entah kenapa berjumlah semakin banyak. Melolong dan meraung hingga Hwanwoong rasanya hampir pening karena mendengarnya. Mereka dengan bar-bar terus mengejar. Namun kecepatan Youngjo yang berlari menyeretnya untuk kabur juga tidak pernah melambat.</p><p> </p><p>Karena posturnya yang memang kecil, Youngjo akhirnya mengangkat pinggangnya dan menggendongnya di atas bahu seperti bobot Hwanwoong hanya seringan kapas. Selama sedetik, Hwanwoong merasa seperti melayang sebelum kakinya tak menapak lagi lalu ia merasa terbang.</p><p> </p><p>“Berpegangan, <em>mungil</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Setelah itu, entah kenapa Hwanwoong tidak merasa takut lagi. <em>Ini aneh</em>, pikirnya. Harusnya dia merasa ketakutan, cemas, atau apapun itu. Namun saat ini, debaran yang ia rasakan <em>sungguh lain</em>. Ini bukan debaran akibat adrenalin.</p><p> </p><p>Ini debaran yang membuat sudut hatinya menghangat dan Hwanwoong mencoba menerka-nerka apakah arti perasaannya.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(viii)</p><p> </p><p>Entah bagaimana carannya mereka berhasil kabur dan lari ke sebuah fasilitas terlarang. Mungkin karena tempat ini fasilitas terlarang, itu sebabnya tak ada satupun <em>freaks </em>yang mengejar mereka lebih jauh.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak ada pilihan, <em>mungil</em>. Sebaiknya kita tetap bersembunyi di tempat ini sampai semuanya kembali aman seperti semula. “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tapi, tempat apa ini?”</p><p> </p><p>“Entahlah. Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini karena orang-orang di Koloni 9 percaya tempat ini fasilitas terlarang. Kau lihat ini?” Youngjo menunjuk peti kemas rusak yang bertuliskan nama ‘Autodale’. Tercetak dengan warna putih pudar yang kentara telah termakan oleh usia. “Mungkin tempat ini milik pemerintah Autodale. Kami menghindari mengusik wilayah kalian karena robot-robot penjaga itu suka menembak mati kami jika berani melanggar kepunyaan kalian.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong meringis mendengarnya. Apakah robot penjaga Autodale memang selalu sekejam itu? Sebab di tempatnya, robot penjaga adalah petugas yang selalu santun dan bertata karma. Selalu tepat waktu dan tidak pernah mengeluh dalam melakukan tugas—karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanyalah seonggok mesin.</p><p> </p><p>“Apa kalian tidak pernah berniat untuk merebut Autodale agar bisa tinggal disana, Youngjo?”</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Selalu, mungil. Selalu. Di sini orang-orang silih berganti bekerja sama agar bisa merebut wilayah tempat tinggalmu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sampai sekarang? Autodale tetap berdiri dengan kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan.”</p><p> </p><p>Mereka berjalan melalui lorong gelap dengan kaca-kaca jendela yang telah pecah. Daun pintu ruangan-ruangan di sana telah rusak dan gedung ditinggalkan dalam keadaan porak-poranda. Tempat itu seperti laboratorium riset yang telah hancur tersapu oleh ombak badai.</p><p> </p><p>“Dulu waktu aku masih memiliki Ayah, beliau bilang bahwa dalam setiap kesempurnaan maka ada harga yang harus kau bayar sebagai pengorbanan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menatap Yungjo penasaran. Menanti jawaban walaupun ia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat itu. “Maksudnya?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, </em>tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kesempurnaan untuk satu golongan pasti didapatkan dengan cara mengorbankan golongan lain. Di dunia ini, jika ada yang hidup tenang aman tentram dan bahagia pasti ada golongan lain yang harus hidup sengsara. Sama seperti ada yang kaya, dan ada yang miskin. Autodale sempurna karena seperti yang kau bilang, pemerintahmu mengendalikan segalanya agar tetap sempurna seperti standar terbaik menurut mereka. Sedangkan di saat yang sama, apa yang menurut mereka akan menganggu tatanan sempurna itu pasti akan disingkirkan. Dibinasakan. Bukankah konsep sempurna dan pengorbanan memang tak bisa dipisahkan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong mengerutkan alis mendengar seluruh penjelasan Youngjo. Youngjo berkata seolah pemuda itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>“K, kau.. darimana kau tahu bahwa di Autodale mereka yang terlahir berbeda akan segera disingkirkan? Aku memang bercerita tentang pemerintah kami yang semena-mena dan setiap yang sudah berusia di atas 50 tahun akan dibawa entah kemana. Tapi warga yang sedari lahir telah <em>‘berbeda’</em>, aku tidak pernah menceritakannya, Youngjo.”</p><p> </p><p>Sepasang bola mata indah Hwanwoong menatap seolah menuntut penjelasan. Youngjo menghela napas panjang. Tak kuasa untuk menolak sebab Hwanwoong memandangnya penuh harap. Mereka memang baru saling mengenal, namun rasanya bagai familiar. Youngjo pikir, mungkin taka pa untuk membagi rahasia kecilnya. Youngjo ingin percaya seperti Hwanwoong telah mempercayainya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ibuku dari Autodale.” Saat mengatakan itu, pupil biru Hwanwoong membesar. Penuh kebingungan dan keingintahuan sehingga Youngjo tersenyum kecil dan menggusak pucuk kepala si mungil dengan gemas. “Beliau adalah satu dari sekian warga Autodale yang kabur dan akhirnya—berhasil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ibumu dari Autodale dan kabur. Tapi… <em>kenapa?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Alasan yang sedikit mirip denganmu, <em>mungil. </em>Mencari kebebasan. Penasaran akan dunia luar. Manusiawi. Beliau mencari tahu tkemana orang-orang Autodale dibawa dan ditangkap oleh penjaga. Setelah mengetahui alasannya, beliau tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Autodale dan bertemu dengan Ayahku.”</p><p> </p><p>“K, kemana… kemana mereka membawa membawanya?”</p><p> </p><p>Ada jeda panjang yang menyesakkan sebelum Youngjo menjawab pertanyaannya. Hwanwoong tahu apapun itu, jawabannya pasti cukup mengerikan untuk membuat Ibu Youngjo sendiri kabur dari Autodale dan tidak pernah kembali lagi selamanya. Youngjo sekali lagi mendesah panjang. Terdengar berat dan ia tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih letih bahkan melebihi dari ketika mereka kabur dari kejaran orang-orang dari Koloni 9.</p><p> </p><p>“Lubang Pembuangan. Sebuah lubang besar. Tempat pembantaian dimana mereka semua dibunuh dan ditumpuk di dalamnya.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(ix)</p><p> </p><p>“Antarkan aku ke sana.”</p><p> </p><p>Seketika raut wajah Youngjo berubah entah karena apa. Ada hening sebelum Youngjo menelan ludah. “J—Jangan.” Sahutnya defensif hampir terdengar ketakutan.</p><p> </p><p>Kemana perginya sosok Youngjo yang sebelumnya pemberani dan baik hati? Tidak mengenal rasa takut dan tidak pernah pamrih dalam menolong. Youngjo telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Menunjukkan bahwa<em> freaks </em>tidak jahat dan kejam seperti narasi yang selama ini dipropagandakan oleh pemerintah Autodale. Fisik yang jelek tidak selalu menunjukkan bahwa orang itu akan berperilaku sama jelek. <em>Don’t judge book by it’s cover</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi pemuda itu telah menolong dan membantunya sampai sejauh ini. Hwanwoong tidak mungkin berhasil dan mampu bernapas sampai detik ini jika pemuda itu tak mengiringi setiap langkah pelariannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Mendengar cerita ibumu, membuatku ingin mengikuti langkahnya. Kau tahu? Autodale adalah tanah kelahiranku. Tapi di saat yang sama aku membencinya sama seperti aku mencintainya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Tentang apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku. Kau benar. Kesempurnaan memang tidak pernah bisa dicapai oleh manusia. Tidak ada yang namanya kata sempurna tanpa mengorbankan orang lain untuk mencapai kesempunaan itu.”</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Youngjo tampak gelisah. “Kupikir kau harus melupakan ceritaku, Hwanwoong. Tidak perlu pergi ke sana. Kita bisa ke tempat lain kalau kau mau,” gagasnya gusar.</p><p> </p><p>Manik Hwanwoong melebar sesaat, tampak terluka. “Kau menyesal sudah menceritakannya?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, I don’t mean it like that.</em> Tenang, <em>mungil. </em>Tenang. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Aku peduli dan percaya padamu seperti kau juga selalu memercayaiku. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah dari lama meninggalkanmu, ingat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak, Youngjo. Kau tidak mengerti. Bagiku, bisa sampai sejauh ini adalah salah satu mimpi terbesar yang bahkan tidak pernah berani kubayangkan dalam tidurku sekalipun. Delapan belas tahun aku tinggal di Autodale dan sesuatu seperti angan-angan dan mimpi adalah hal yang terlarang di sana. Aku hidup tapi rasanya seperti mati. Hidup dikendalikan oleh orang lain, membuatmu akan menghargai setiap kebebasan yang bisa kau dapatkan. Karena itu, dengan ataupun tanpamu. Akan kucari tahu sendiri dan kudatangi tempat itu, Youngjo.”</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo melihat jari-jemari Hwanwoong yang pucat dan gemetaran. Mungkin karena kedinginan, mungkin karena ketakutan, atau mungkin karena kombinasi keduanya. Maka Youngjo meraih kedua tangan Hwanwoong dan menggenggamnya rapat. Mengusapnya berulang kali dengan tangannya seraya menyembulkan tiupan demi tiupan ke ujung-ujung jemari Hwanwoong berharap memberikan sedikit saja kehangatan.</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong <em>terpana </em>memandangnya. Menurutnya, itu benar-benar romantis. Betapa Youngjo memuliakan dan menghargainya dengan caranya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Kau sangat, sangat indah, Hwanwoong.”</em> Youngjo berbisik seraya menatap Hwanwoong begitu mendamba. Tidak berlebihan untuk berkata apabila sejenak, Hwanwoong sungguh tampak seperti bidadari. Kulitnya benar-benar seputih kapas, kontras dengan miliknya. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik memayungi manik biru jernihnya—bagai batu berlian safir yang langka.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo tak pernah melihat pahatan artistik sesempurna ini. Hwanwoong tampak seperti lukisan Tuhan yang semestinya dipajang di kahyangan; bukan buminya yang penuh kerusakan dan keegoisan.</p><p> </p><p>Manik jelaga Youngjo mematri sepasang safir Hwanwoong. Sulit untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai di antara keduanya, namun tiba-tiba saja jarak di antara keduanya terpangkas begitu saja. Hwanwoong tak bisa memungkiri fakta apabila Youngjo adalah <em>freak </em>yang tampak luar biasa atraktif. Kulit sewarna madunya dipenuhi goresan bagai tinta yang berasal dari pembuluh darah vena. Menonjol dan kasar tersentuh oleh kulit jemarinya. Bibir, mata dan kukunya berwarna hitam. Tidak seperti apapun yang pernah Hwanwoong temui sebelumnya saat masih di Autodale.</p><p> </p><p>Meskipun semua ini asing baginya, jantungnya bertalu terlalu berisik dan tak karuan untuk mampu mengurai keraguan. Terlalu percaya bahwa Youngjo takkan pernah menyakitinya. Satu-satunya <em>freak</em> di alam semesta ini yang dirinya cukup percaya untuk menyerahkan pengalaman pertamanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Can I do this… —mungil?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suara Youngjo terdengar begitu serak dan payah lebih dari apapun. Namun tetap saja, laki-laki itu tetap meminta ijinnya bahkan di saat sinyal dari Hwanwoong telah begitu jelas dan gamblang.</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong mengangguk kecil kemudian keduanya berciuman, rasanya seperti selamanya. Youngjo menciumnya tak seperti apapun yang pernah dibayangkannya; <em>dalam dan penuh perasaan; </em>rasanya bertekstur jauh lebih kasar namun hatinya tercandu menginginkan agar waktu untuk berhenti di detik ini untuk selamanya.</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong mencium kening Youngjo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan dengan penuh kasih merendahkan tubuhnya selagi <em>freak </em>itu lanjut menyusuri kulitnya dengan jejak serupa kupu-kupu di atas permukaan kulitnya.</p><p> </p><p>Tak ada kiasan yang mampu melukiskan seberapa melayangkan akal sehatnya cara Youngjo menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaian keduanya dan membaringkannya di atas sebuah meja usang di salah satu ruang terbengkalai yang ada di fasilitas itu.</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu, keduanya bercinta layaknya taka da hari esok. Setiap kali raga keduanya menyatu, rasanya seperti taka da lagi yang mampu menyakiti Hwanwoong. Bagi Hwanwoong, Youngjo adalah Youngjo. Bukan <em>freak, </em>ataupun manusia tak sempurna yang selama ini selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh seutuh dunia. Youngjo adalah dirinya; dimana ia diciptakan untuk mengisi keropos dalam jantungnya. Memompa denyut dalam nadinya.</p><p> </p><p>Bagi Hwanwoong; Youngjo adalah <em>sempurna</em>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(x)</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo masih berusaha membujuknya agar pergi ke tempat lain namun Hwanwoong menolak dan tekadanya telah bulat. Hanya ada satu jalan lurus menuju ke area pembuangan sehingga Hwanwoong berlari dan Youngjo tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti.</p><p> </p><p>Namun betapa kagetnya Hwanwoong saat mendapati sebaris robot penjaga Autodale bersenjata lengkap menghadangnya di ujung jalan. Setiap moncong senjata membidik ke arahnya sehingga Hwanwoong mematung dan hampir memejamkan matanya untuk menanti tembakan yang diberikan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DOR<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
DOR<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DOR</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Letusan senjata api terdengar membelah keheningan jalan sementara sakit yang dinanti Hwanwoong tak kunjung terasa. Saat ia membuka mata, Youngjo telah berada di hadapannya menjadi tameng hidup. Dari sepasang bibir hitamnya yang tipis, Youngjo perlahan mengeluarkan muntahan darah. Hati Hwanwoong mencelos dan kepalanya sulit untuk memproses apapun selagi dalam keadaan sepayah itu, Youngjo masih sanggup berlari dan menyeretnya. Masih tetap bersikukuh menjadi tameng hidup walaupun tembakan berikutnya meleset karena mereka mengambil jalan memotong dengan berbelok ke kanan.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo akhirnya rubuh di tengah jalan. Rasanya masih cukup mengherankan mengapa para robot penjaga itu tidak segera mengejar mereka namun otak Hwanwoong terlampau macet akibat melihat keadaan Youngjo yang telah tertembak dan setengah sekarat.</p><p> </p><p>"Bertahanlah... ayo kembali ke Koloni 9. Kita bisa meminta bantuan. Pasti ada seseorang—atau siapapun yang bisa menolongmu."</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyeret tubuh Youngjo yang jauh lebih besar darinya namun Youngjo tak bergerak seinchipun di tempat. Dari bibirnya muntahan darah keluar semakin banyak dan ia semakin panik.</p><p> </p><p>Namun Youngjo dengan tenang meraih sebelah tangan Hwanwoong sebelum dengan susah payah ia berkata.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku serius saat mengatakan seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan kisah Ibuku padamu."</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jangan bicara bodoh," Hwanwoong menatap sepasang mata hitam Youngjo yang mulai meredup. "Kita masih sempat kabur. <em>Kau akan baik-baik saja."</em></p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong merapalkannya begitu putus asa sebab dirinya tahu, ia mengatakannya bukan untuk Youngjo, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Maka sekali lagi Hwanwoong berusaha mengangkat tubuh Youngjo meski berakhir sia-sia sementara pria itu terus membisik '<em>dengarkan aku dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu' </em>dengan pita suaranya yang rusak sehingga Hwanwoong berhenti mencoba. Matanya berair melihat Youngjo yang menggeleng dengan rautnya yang seperti menahan ribuan rasa sakit.</p><p> </p><p>"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Aku bersikeras dan kau yang justru menerima konsekuensinya. <em>Jangan tinggalkan aku."</em> Hwanwoong meraba wajah Youngjo yang telah mendingin dan basah oleh karena darah. Fokus di pupil Youngjo datang dan menghilang.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku bukan orang baik, Mungil. Jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun yang terlihat baik padamu. Di dunia ini, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik ataupun benar-benar jahat. Kita semua abu-abu. Kita semua <em>tidak sempurna</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong meringis merasakan darah hangat yang merembes dari setiap luka tembak Youngjo membasahi segenap pori-pori kulitnya. Membuatnya merinding dan luar biasa takut. Ketakutan jika ini terakhir kali Hwanwoong bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Youngjo dan pemuda baik hati yang telah membuatnya telak jatuh cinta.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku tidak ingin kau datang ke tempat itu karena aku takut kau akan berakhir seperti Ibuku. Ibuku persis sepertimu. Cerdas. Penasaran. Haus akan kebebasan. Autodale dirancang untuk mencuci otak para warganya agar selalu menjadi sempurna. Ayah, Ibu atau tetanggamu mungkin tahu bahwa hidup mereka sudah bukan lagi sepenuhnya milik mereka tapi mereka tidak mengeluh, mereka tidak peduli, sebab mereka sudah dicuci otak sepenuhnya. Kecuali kau. Tidak seperti kau, <em>mungil</em>. Program pencucian otak itu tidak berefek apapun padamu. Karena kau <em>pengecualian</em>. <em>You are the true exceptional, </em>Hwanwoong. Kau adalah apa yang Autodale cari. Persis seperti Ibuku. Mereka akan membawamu dan merekrutmu menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Mereka pasti akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkanmu."</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, sebuah kertas usang berisi koordinat yang ia serahkan pada Hwanwoong.</p><p> </p><p>"Ibuku menggunakanku untuk menangkapmu. Aku harusnya mengarahkanmu agar menyerahkan diri. Tapi kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan aku tahu kau berbeda, <em>Mungil</em>. Sedari awal aku berencana untuk mengkianatimu agar Ibuku menerimaku di Autodale, tapi kemudian kau mengajariku bahwa kebebasan jauh lebih berarti dari sekadar kesempurnaan yang didapatkan dengan mengorbankan orang lain. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Aku sudah membohongimu. Kebaikanku selama ini semuanya palsu."</p><p> </p><p>Bulir air mata semakin menelaga dari bola mata biru jernih Hwanwoong namun jemarinya tak mampu mengusapnya lagi. Hwanwoong menggeleng tidak setuju sebab, Youngjo tidak sejahat itu. Dia tidak seburuk seperti apa yang ia katakan. Hwanwoong melihat seluruh kebaikan yang Youngjo lakukan dan menyakini bahwa sebagian besar di antaranya dipenuhi oleh ketulusan. Matanya menyiratkan akan sebuah penyesalan.</p><p> </p><p>"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jika mereka menangkapmu, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap seperti ini, Hwanwoong. Tetaplah berada di jalanmu dan jangan pernah kau ikuti jalan mereka. Bertahanlah demi aku juga."</p><p> </p><p>Youngjo mengukir seulas senyum dan satu derai air mata sebelum memejamkan pelupuknya penuh kedamaian. Derap langkah yang ramai perlahan menghampiri mereka namun Hwanwoong terlalu tuli dengan kenyataan bahwa Youngjo telah tiada dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah dunia yang kacau dan fana.</p><p> </p><p>Tangisan pilu Hwanwoong membelah langit dan jeritan tanpa suaranya melukiskan hatinya yang telah terkoyak, luka akan kerinduannya menganga, dan rasa sakit akan perpisahan serta kenangan indah yang kini tertutup dalam lembaran kelabu, teruntai menjadi bagian dari masa lalu. Hwanwoong tersedak oleh air mata yang membendung di kerongkongannya. Tidak pernah rela membiarkan Youngjo pergi. Masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, senyum baik hatinya yang menggemaskan, bahkan kekehannya yang merindukan. Hwanwoong tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup hidup dalam dunia yang sekarat dimana Youngjo takkan ada lagi disisinya.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Sebab cinta yang paling dalam, memiliki perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post this on my twt account @kocheng_humu as one of my oneus lived album project. You can check all my works there but unfortunately I only write in bahasa. I also posted this on my wattpad with different chara so I hope u don't get confused at first place :) And the last quote originally written not by myself. I remember I read that from other story but I forgot the title.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>